20XX
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: A unknown event is going down in Tokyo and Dexter is going to Japan to find out what is going on, but there is a darker cloud looming over the situation.
1. Default Chapter

Deedee open her door for the first time in six months. Her family had left when the demon virus hit Citysville, it was just now people were being allowed to return back home after both local and governmental parties had somewhat rebuild both cities into one; which is now known as Neogeoville. Her brother, Dexter, was glad to be reunited with his old friend, computer. And at the moment her parents were ooh'ing and aaw'ing the sites of the lab, Dexter told them about the lab the first few hours of the Citysville outbreak; the reasons he did it was because he wanted to both warn them and protect them if the situation got too out of hand. While this resorted in three months worth of arguements and punishments her parents were both disapointed and very proud of her brother, they allowed him to keep his lab. Things kind of set themselve back into routin within the first week of life, even with all the construction that is going on around the more urban areas of the new city life was the same. Better even with the new law enforcement in place, and while their mecha-like uniforms maybe seem scary/silly at first it does help with the criminal element. Everything was sort of bad to normal for them, except for one thing. Dexter noted something unusual, while it maybe nothing he wanted to go check it out. _Something is going down in Tokyo,_ Dexter thought.


	2. chapter 1

Dexter slid his finger over the switches as the Dex bot began to warm up, he had told his parents he were going overseas to investigate a small item found by a scientist. He lied, he didn't want to worry his parents over something that could be life threatening, a simple yogurt formula was nothing to threat over, a secret villain that is up to something, on the other hand, is.

He say he would try to e-mail every chance he has, a phone call is expensive and snail mail is too slow.

"Lift off in T-minus 3, 2, 1, go!" and with that the launch door opened and the Dex bot lifted off, his parents and Deedee really payed no attention to the launch of the robot as they were watching tv.

"Dexter," his father shouted with turning away. "Keep it down!"

------

Aenisis, the building in the center of the business district of Tokyo; Shinjuku. This building alone is the creator of 42% of the world's Chemical X and it's enhanced version, Chemical X Insigma.

It's a good business but Aenisis also deals with biological-based cybernetics and other things, but their biggest work is the under the surface stuff. Like this project involving a new form of Chemical X, a new _and_ deadly form of Chemical X.

Now it was a matter of finding subjects without tipping off the wrong people.

------

His name is Kaiohte, it meant two things; coyote (katakana) and world-king-hand (kanji). His mother is a Native American, or at least a myth from Native American legends; she is a coyote. His father is a Japanese legend; a Kitsune.

He was pink haired and interested in mechs, there weren't many tragic events in his life; one time he almost drowned and once he fell from a tree and broke his arm.

But one day something happen after coming home from the arcade, his home was a mess and his parents weren't around. He search through the home and found his parents badly beaten and barely alive, during the trip to the hospital his mother said one thing.

Aenisis.


	3. Chapter 2

Toji had received an e-mail from his friend in America about him visiting for a moment, it didn't really say why but it had to be something important.

In a short while after getting the e-mail and preparing the guest room ready his friend, Kaiohte, had arrived on his doorstep with the news that his parents have been severally beaten and placed in the hospital. Soon Dexter appeared and just made things very complicated.

A hour had passed and a bit of rearranging Toji, Kaiohte and Dexter sat in the center of the guest room.

"Okay," Dexter said. "Let's go over what happen again, you came home and you found your parents beaten to near death and your mother said?"

"Aenisis," Kaiohte finished as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"The maker of Chemical X?" Dexter asked, "what do they have to do with this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Kaiohte lean back and stared at the ceiling. Deep within he was restraining his emotional rage for a benefit of a doubt, he didn't want to place him and his parents in any worse danger.

"This _has_ to be connect to a strange movement of illegal uses of Chemical X activity," Dexter said. "What type of work your parents were in?"

"My parents' line of work?" Kaiohte said a little stunned, "'tou-san is a man that works in a media station; he fixes the equipment there and 'kaa-san is a news reporter... Do you think she stumble onto something?"

"Maybe," Toji said. "But let's not play that angle until it has more of a solid connection."

"I guess the best thing to do is investigate Aenisis," Dexter said. "But let's wait before we do something like that, it could be a little rash to go chasing a non-solid lead."

Kaiohte wanted to say that his mother would never send him on a wild goose chase, but of course his parents normally wouldn't get almost get killed. It could be a weak lead.

"Maybe I should investigate the doings around here," Dexter said.

"Makes sense."

------

Six months ago his family ran off away from Townsville in fear of the outbreak, but he fixed up his most advance computer/robotics system into a portable weapon and a companion.

He had shaped it into a oversized cybernetic wolf, complete with metal plating and a red orb in the center of it's chest. The system used is called S.O.U.L., and right now it was the only thing Susan Astronomicom has to fight with.


End file.
